


Drabble #1: When Barry's Away [DwtD/LwS]

by dirtydarkness418



Series: Dalliance with the Devil: A "Life with Savitar" companion series [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen - Freeform, Barry Allen/Iris West - Freeform, Canon Divergent, F/M, Infidelity, NSFW, Smut, iris cheats on barry, life with savitar series companion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydarkness418/pseuds/dirtydarkness418
Summary: Iris was supposed to inform Savitar of the rules and enforce them, put him in his place so he wasn't overstepping and ruining their arrangement. But she let him fuck her instead.*Alternate Ending to "Life with Savitar" Drabble #1





	Drabble #1: When Barry's Away [DwtD/LwS]

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here! Liquidheartbeats is a mastermind who has created something truly delicious with her "Life with Savitar" series. My one-track mind though has always secretly ached for Savitar/Iris solo sex, even though I know it would effectively ruin the dynamic of that series. So, I decided to create my own sort of adaption/companion series where every time Savitar and Iris *almost* have sex in the LwS series, they *do* in mine. 
> 
> For that reason, I will only be writing alternate endings to the Saviris drabbles where they almost sleep together, not the angsty/smutty/fluffy (etc) purely westallen ones. I'm planning to have these all as separate drabbles tied together by a series title just to keep things easy to match up with my series and hers. If you have any questions or suggestions, please let me know! This is my first time writing saviris. 
> 
> ~It should also be noted that the italicized portion at the beginning of each drabble is the part of liquidheartbeats' drabble that I'm beginning immediately after.~
> 
> (Side note: Since the first drabble of LwS is no longer available as a standalone fic, I linked the 18-chap multi of most of the drabbles as my inspiration, but this fic is purely just adapted from the first chapter.)
> 
> *Big thanks to liquidheartbeats for being such a fantastic writer and inspiring me.
> 
> ...
> 
> EDIT: Unfortunately the LwS series is no longer available to read on AO3. Because of this, I'll do my best to summarize what happened in each one in order to understand the context when reading the other drabbles (in case you haven't read them before reading my alt. endings to them).

_Iris let out a breathy moan, in response to Savitar’s forwardness. She secretly loved when he came onto her, but she knew they could only go so far. “Barry would kill us both, Savitar,” Iris breathed as Savitar’s hands started to creep up her dress._

_He laughed. “I’d like to see him try.”_

_“Sav,” she started, before his kiss cut off her train of thought._

His lips were nearly on hers – a strict violation of hers and Barry’s rules – but her body wasn’t really registering it. She was fully emerged in him completely invading her personal space. Her breaths had grown shallow, and he was _so close_. She was dizzy with the scent of Savitar, and the desire for him to keep doing what he was doing, Barry suddenly the furthest thought from her mind. So much so that when Savitar’s lips finally brushed against hers, she made no attempt whatsoever to stop him.

“Mmm.” He smiled, pulling back from the sensual light-as-a-feather kiss. His burning lusty gaze focused on her dazed one. “That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” he purred.

She heard herself breathing, long and drawn out, yet short and rapid. It didn’t make sense, and it was somehow too daunting a task to analyze it. Savitar was a breath away. She knew what he wanted. She wanted it too.

 _You can’t, Iris_ , she scolded herself. _You promised_.

 _But Sav_ **is** _right_ , she responded to the condescending tone in her head. _Barry_ **isn’t** _home right now_.

_He could be back at any moment!_

She shut the voice down, licked her lips, eyeing his, and felt a wave of heat followed by a chill when he caught her, a smirk as sinful as the devil forming on his face.

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question.

She didn’t say a word, didn’t trust herself to.

“You’re thinking…” he dragged a finger slowly down the side of her face. “I wonder what it would be like…just me and him.”

His eyes zeroed in on hers, waiting for her to return the heated gaze. Eventually, she did, and she wished she hadn’t.

“Savi-” she tried to warn, but her voice fell flat. She had to swallow to regain control of it. She found her hands curling around the edge of the corner for some stability.

She commended herself for not wearing heels at the moment, as small of a thing as that was. She’d surely topple over if she wasn’t flat on her feet – or she’d fall into his arms. Given how her heart was racing and who it was racing for – _what_ , she corrected herself, _what_ it was racing for – the latter might actually be worse.

“Our arrangement…” she tried again, “was for the three of us to be having sex.”

He rolled his eyes. “Screw the arrangement. We both know I’m the one you really want.”

That annoyed her, and all her love for Barry came racing to the surface. She shot him daggers and shoved him.

He was unaffected, throwing his hands in the air and laughing.

“Sexually!” he said.

That wasn’t any better, so she turned around and resumed washing dishes. Doing anything but engaging with Savitar sounded amazing right now.

But that didn’t thwart him.

_Of course it didn’t. What did you expect, Iris? That he would let it go easily?_

He was pressed up against her in seconds, this time to her backside, and she had to bite her lip to restrain a moan. She could feel him. Hard and long and throbbing. His arms now mirrored hers, held stiffly to the counter by hands wrapped around the edge of it. Except his hands were flat on the surface.

He could hear her breathing, short, shallow, lustful. She wanted this. Whether she’d admit it or not was up to her, but he wasn’t about to lose the advantage by just being a tease and stepping back in case Barry were to return mid-fuck.

Because that’s what was going to happen. They were going to fuck. Just the two of them. Right here on the kitchen counter until she was screaming his name and begging him not to stop.

He moved somehow closer, wedging his dick between her delectable ass cheeks, evoking a moan from her that caused her head to fall forward, immediately giving him access to her neck. He lifted one hand to push aside the rest of her hair so all he could see was the smooth, warm, dark skin. He pressed a kiss there, and then another.

“Savi…tar,” slipped out, followed by her pushing back into him.

It was obviously a power play to get away from him, but there was no way to avoid the friction from his erection in the process. Something she learned the hard way when a moan and a gasp resulted from her attempt to get him away.

He said nothing but wrapped his arms around her waist, then excruciatingly slowly moved one hand to her covered breast and the other beneath her skirt, sneaking under her lace panties within seconds.

“Savi- Savi- Savi-” she gasped.

She was too far from the counter to clutch at it now, so her hands flew to his hand on her breast and the other around the back of his neck, moaning again as she moved her ass up and down his cock. This time it was deliberate.

Now it was his turn to breathless.

“Fucking hell, Iris,” he whispered roughly against her skin. “I knew you wanted this.”

Iris stopped moving and turned around in his arms. She saw him watching her with so much heat, and she knew this should stop. She knew if this went any further – and how far it had already gone was already bad – that she could say goodbye to her marriage, because she wouldn’t want to stop.

She’d gone into this with the intention of telling Savitar the rules and making sure he stuck to them, but now she was breaking _all_ the rules.

Silence stretched on, both their breathing long and drawn out as they fought to regulate it, eyes pinned to each other, so much lust there, so much _want_ there.

Then, because he knew she wouldn’t be able to initiate first, he lunged forward and devoured her lips with a passionate kiss. There were no false pretenses now, nothing that would make him stop – with the exception of her genuinely begging him to stop, as in actual tears. He hated to admit it, but something would always break inside him at the sight of her crying, especially when he was the cause.

But she didn’t cry or protest or push back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissed him just as fiercely in response, her tongue tangling with his as one of her legs wrapped around one of his and started climbing higher.

He grabbed her hips and lifted her on the counter, a more open space far from soapy water and breakable dishes.

“Savi- Savi-” she gasped, and he nodded, ripping her panties off and stripping her of her remaining clothes.

His hands greedily reached for every part of her. She tried to rid him of his clothes too, but he was relentless in his assault.

“Kiss me. Everywhere,” she demanded.

Was he hearing her right? He couldn’t believe it. He’d wait till later to convince himself this wasn’t a dream.

“But first take your clothes off.”

He laughed at her urgency from the simple demand but did as she asked. His clothes and shoes were in a pile next to hers on the floor, away from them, away from this euphoria.

She reached for his dick and proceeded to stroke him, slow at first and then faster and faster.

“Fuck. Iris.” He sucked in a breath, pressing his hands to the counter again.

“I want you harder for me,” she said breathily. “Harder than you’ve ever been.”

He groaned and pressed his head to her shoulder. This woman was fucking intoxicating. He needed more of her. He needed to be inside her.

“Enough,” he rasped, but she didn’t stop. “Enough,” he growled, and reluctantly, she came to a stop. She met his hooded eyes.

“It’s not fun to be on the other end of things, is it?” she taunted, squeezing his length in her hand.

He needed a minute, but he still managed to smirk through all of it.

“You love it, and you know it.”

She blinked innocently, and he laughed.

“You love when I slap your ass, when I drill into your hole so fast even your pathetic husband couldn’t keep up.”

She should’ve interjected at that. She should’ve interjected a long time ago.

“You love it when I stick my cock into your mouth and you can take it all the way down.”

Her eyes widened, and she gasped. Before she knew it, he had pulled her ass to the edge of the counter and was pushing his length inside her. He didn’t let go, but she clutched his shoulders anyways, seeking some control in this wild abandon she’d let herself drown it.

“And you’re going to love this.”

He sealed the words with a passionate kiss, simultaneously thrusting into her, not starting to slow. He made an effort to regulate his pace when it was both him and Barry. He didn’t want to rip her apart when two holes so close together were being thrust into. But it was just him this time, and there was no Barry here to tell him when to stop, when fast was too fast. He’d keep his ear open for her protesting in pain, but he had a feeling any “protests” would be in pleasure this time. It gave him an insane amount of satisfaction to know that he was the one causing it.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

She held on, pulling herself closer, contributing with thrusts of her own as much as she could, though she would’ve been a fool to think she could keep up.

“More.” She licked her lips. “Faster, Savitar. Faster.”

And he went faster. He went so fast she could hardly breathe. She crested twice before he finished, her head falling back against a cabinet as stars filled her eyes.

“That…was…”

“Better than Barry,” Savitar finished, smirk on his face.

He didn’t doubt it for a second. When he looked up and saw Iris glaring at him, no defense on her lips, it didn’t matter that she wasn’t agreeing with him. Her body was. When she wanted it rough, she wanted it with _him_.

He didn’t say another word, and she didn’t try to spark conversation, but in the next moment he was gone. A flash of blue, and he was probably across town in his lair, congratulating himself for his accomplishment.

Iris’ legs were still jelly, but she managed to get herself onto the floor without collapsing and clean up their mess. She gathered her clothes in her arms and made her way upstairs to take a shower.

The shower felt great; hot and steamy like the sex had been. She could almost forget that she’d broken the most important rule in the book as well as several others: no sex without Barry present.

The mirror was cloudy when she stepped out of the shower. She wiped a section of it away so she could see her face and convince herself things weren’t as bad as they were. She took a deep breath, telling herself to relax. It was _fine_. She could just forget this. She’d made Sav forget it too. It would _never_ happen again.

The sound of the door opening and closing downstairs could mean one of two things.

“Iris?”

Barry’s innocent, loving, confused voice should’ve been music to her ears. But she dreaded going downstairs to greet him. An almost kiss seconds before he showed up would’ve been so much easier to hide than a full-on fuck on the kitchen counter.

She cleared her throat and peeped her head out of the bathroom.

“I’m up here, babe! I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Okay!” he said cheerfully.

She looked back in the mirror, watching as it started to fog up again, and stared at her distorted reflection.

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment I'm thinking every drabble will be a 'this is the first time savitar and iris have sex alone' scenario, not a continuation from the previous time they had sex when they shouldn't have. So...even though the end of this looks like a cliffy, the implication is just that they do keep having sex secretly, and it eventually blows up in their faces.
> 
> If I change my mind about this, I'll alter this note and enter into the note of the next drabble that I've decided to change things up. Your thoughts are appreciated!


End file.
